


Pokemon Parody Episode 22: Moles

by Eksevis



Series: Pokemon Parody Season 1 [22]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eksevis/pseuds/Eksevis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob wanders into Diglett Cave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Parody Episode 22: Moles

    It took awhile for Bob to realize he somehow won the Thunder Badge. Once he did, he jumped off his butt and yelled "I Got the Thunder Badge!" Bob threw his hand into the air. "Wait, doesn't Ash do this? Eh, never mind."  
    Bob turned to walk to the east, and he arrived to a cave. He read a sign that said, "Diglett Cave... Enter with caution." And underneath it, in small writing, it read, "... And a lot of repels."  
"Hmm, wonder what a Diglett is. Does it let you dig or something?" Bob entered the cave and climbed down a ladder.  
    A Diglett popped out of the ground and initiated a battle. On the battle screen, Bob observed it out of curiosity.  
    "It looks like a mole, only it sounds a lot cuter. Whatever, I'll just run from it." Bob tried to run from it, but writing on the bottom of his peripheral vision claimed that he was surrounded by a dome.  
    Having no other choice, he threw a Poké Ball at it, and caught it.  
    "Yes! I've got a mole!... Er, I mean, Diglett." Bob climbed back up the ladder, somehow avoiding another battle. Stepping out of the cave, Bob said to himself, " That place was boring." And off he walked, into Route 11.


End file.
